


步摇

by SashkaLu1777



Series: Romanov Court [7]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 蓝溪之水厌生人，身死千年恨溪水。
Relationships: Aleksander I Pavlovich | Alexander I of Russia/Armand-Augustin-Louis de Caulaincourt
Series: Romanov Court [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842613





	步摇

**蓝溪之水厌生人，身死千年恨溪水。**

基辅时期，公主叶芙普拉克西娅嫁到萨克森不久守寡，被当时的神罗皇帝亨利四世爱上，成为他的妻子和皇后。数年后皇帝怀疑妻子的忠诚，囚禁了妻子，传说中他每天让人侵犯妻子以惩罚她。皇后逃出囚笼后，当众讲出了这段经历，被接回了家乡基辅。皇帝不久被儿子推翻，逃到列日后去世。

“没有画像记录叶芙普拉克西娅的长相，但她一定美貌绝伦，因为皇帝亨利四世爱上了她，决意娶她为妻子，让她做皇后，而且越快越好。他使她受洗礼，皈依天主教，为她取了一个德语名字‘阿德莱德’。······ 皇帝疯狂地憎恨皇后，一如他当初疯狂地爱恋皇后。”

亚历山德拉·帕夫洛夫娜是俄国皇帝亚历山大一世的妹妹，她嫁给了当时神罗皇帝弗朗茨的弟弟，婚后一年就被欺凌而死，死后神罗背起当初“尊重女大公宗教信仰”的诺言，不允许她下葬，而是草草掩埋。

“啊今天，世界各处的王子，各怀心思，到此处来窥探秘密。我要向你报复！你引诱我以淫邪的技艺，又指责我以无礼。我要向你报复！我的高傲将战胜你的冠冕，国王、皇帝！在得到消息之日，便该知道这是我们的命运。”

女演员的声音直击人心，科兰古一边感叹欧根亲王好闲情，在军队里还能写这几曲咏叹调，一边可惜亲王白白在歌词上下了大功夫，观众未必能听进去。

亚历山大听完这句，对身旁的两位年轻大公使了个眼色，就离开了。皇帝从来都对音乐没什么热情，圣彼得堡上流社会人人都清楚这点，眼看没什么要员随身跟去，都知道不是出了大事，乐得自在看戏。

科兰古隐蔽地望了望：美国大使看上去无知无觉，却恰好和自己对上了视线；而奥地利大使稍微动了动。他便抢先站起身，走过两位大公身边时，聊上几句后出了剧院，让车夫直接往亚历山大宫去。

撒丁大使迈斯特侧过身对亚当斯说：“法国大使跟俄国皇帝真是寸步不离。”

亚当斯不喜欢迈斯特这种高深莫测、看透一切的语气，他对法国大使冷嘲热讽将近两年，亚当斯都能猜到他下一句说的是什么。

“阁下料事如神，能不能讲讲亚历山大皇帝为什么忽然走了？”亚当斯问，他这次说话故意在语气上多刻薄了一分，只求耳边清净一刻。

他是美国大使，隔得远看得清，刚刚亚历山大离开时，手里有一柄象牙折扇，不像男人用的。

再想想最近大家风传的法俄联姻，显然皇帝是想聊和女人有关的事情，不和法国大使聊，难道还要跟奥地利大使聊吗？

科兰古一进亚历山大宫的小花园，就知道自己猜对了：八月刚到，圣彼得堡的凉意已经有些明显了，但亚历山大永远只穿着普列奥布拉任斯科耶近卫军的制服，坐在泉水旁的石头上，然而此刻他盯着泉水，手里白色的折扇打开，在胸前轻轻点着扇动，看起来多了几分奇怪。

阳光点在涌动的泉水上，映到象牙折扇上的点缀着钻石珐琅，显得亚历山大天蓝色的眼睛更像宝石。

“陛下，欧根亲王写着玩玩，您怎么出来不看了？”科兰古问。

“戏不如真事好看。”亚历山大说着收拢折扇，站起来扶着科兰古的肩膀，让他坐在原处石上。“将军来得真慢，我等你有段时间了。”

科兰古本来已经习惯了在亚历山大面前坐着说话，听亚历山大说起“真事”，差点又站起来：“戏只是戏，欧根亲王是德国人，写歌剧时用些德国老故事，陛下别多心。”

“多心的是将军，你怕我看戏念旧，再舍不得安娜。”亚历山大轻轻给科兰古扇了几扇：“我之前说过，按照先皇的遗嘱，女大公的婚事取决于皇太后，我一言不发。”

“既然一言不发，就是陛下不愿意。”科兰古抬头说，亚历山大背着阳光，脸上的神情不太分明。

外交官不应该这样说话，然而科兰古知道自己在亚历山大面前有这点特权。

“我说将军想得多了，一点都没说错，我能有什么不愿意的，这世上还有比法国皇帝更好的丈夫吗？”

看上去你可不高兴。科兰古心想，而且法国皇帝可不是你们俄国喜欢的人呢。

他轻轻扣住了亚历山大拍在自己肩膀上的折扇：“亚历山大·帕夫洛维奇？”

“我在想亚历山德拉，萨什卡，她都死了八九年了。她没嫁人那会儿，祖母管女孩管得严，不许首饰过多，嫁人那会儿，陪嫁的车队到天边都不停。”

科兰古听说过罗曼诺夫家和哈布斯堡家这次联姻，那女大公出嫁到神圣罗马帝国后一年就去世了。亚历山大的最后一句引用了方才歌剧里第一幕的唱词，说的是剧里的基辅公主叶芙普拉克西娅嫁到萨克森的情形，在第三幕中，公主用咏叹调表达在各位诸侯面前报复自己的丈夫，皇帝亨利四世的决心，因为那男人对她始乱终弃，无故恨上她又惩罚他。

后面演了什么，只怕是看不到了。科兰古想。

“您要给我讲另一个故事？”

亚历山大点点头。他讲得很粗略，仅仅谈了谈亚历山德拉女大公出嫁后，送回家的书信里隐藏的委屈，突如其来的死和草草了结的葬礼。

“这是我的报应。”亚历山大最后说：“上次去埃尔福特，我本应该去匈牙利看看的。她要是没死，现在也是二十六岁，我就能像故事里一样接她回来，可她死了，我就接不回来了。”

“亚历山大·帕夫洛维奇？”科兰古没什么办法安慰眼前这个皇帝，亚历山德拉死在那年三月，紧跟在沙皇帕维尔一世后面，亚历山大必然会认为这是他自己的罪过招来了报应。科兰古只能握住亚历山大的手，试着让他回神，结果被亚历山大并拢扇子，用扇柄敲了一下手背。

“后来那个……”亚历山大说到一半改了口：“匈牙利大公，又来了圣彼得堡一次，听他的口气，想娶卡佳。我母亲想同意，可我不愿意，你猜我怎么办了？”

“您是皇帝，直说就可以。”

“那可不行，先皇的遗嘱不能违背。”亚历山大正色说：“我把自己关在叶卡捷琳娜宫的卧室里，一星期不洁面，也不吃食物，我母亲就把他打发走了。”他笑了起来：“所以将军不用担心，如果我真的不愿意让安娜出嫁，你们就全都见不到我了。”

他感伤是真的，现在笑起来也是真的。只是如果让别人看到，难免要怀疑他刚才对妹妹的那点眷恋思念都是做样子。

“你也有妹妹，她嫁人了吗？”亚历山大问。

“嫁了，就在巴黎。”科兰古实在想叹气。第一次来圣彼得堡，他几乎不想回去，哪想到如今，求着回去都无法可想。

“真好，女人还是不要远嫁，否则有点什么事情，父兄帮不上忙。”亚历山大感慨。

“那不一样，皇后王后们哪一个不是远嫁，一生幸福顺遂的人可不少。”科兰古念着自己的任务，只好找准一切机会打消亚历山大可能的疑虑。

“那她们就不是女人，”亚历山大低声说：“而是男人的灵魂装在了女人的身体里，像那位基辅公主，没做到这点，就是那个结局。”

“这样说，她们的丈夫，难道是女人的灵魂装在了男人的身体里？”科兰古反问。

俄国皇帝就娶了一个从巴登远嫁来的公主，科兰古这话像在调笑俄国皇帝这个男人像女人，但亚历山大凑得近了，几乎就在暗示“我需要你说点开心事”，科兰古只是顺势而已。

“这世上背后说我像女人的多了，你忘了上次梅特涅的信怎么说的？”亚历山大也坐到石上，象牙折扇打开后在泉水里一探，拿起来时，扇面绸缎上晶晶一片水，扇骨上的黄金、珍珠映得水都亮了。“萨什卡那时候拿的也是象牙折扇，比这个素净一些。”

科兰古记得那封信，拉祖莫夫斯基伯爵送回来的破译信函里，梅特涅对奥地利皇帝弗朗茨说：“亚历山大皇帝和女人一样，没有半点坚定意志。”

亚历山大继续说道：“如果我确实是一个女人的灵魂，装在男人的身体里，将军对我有想法吗？”

科兰古刚想说“这算什么玩笑”，亚历山大身材高大，金发齐整，从来也不是女人。然而他一抬头，面前亚历山大已经抖去了折扇上的水，从扇面另一边望过来，遮住鬓角，竟然真有一些眉眼盈盈的情态。

平心而论，他离“女人”还差得远，但举止言谈真的像一个“女人的灵魂”。

看科兰古不说话，亚历山大收敛了刚才做出来的神情，和往常每次结束谈话时一样，握住了科兰古放在石上的手，小心地没让手上的戒指碰到科兰古：“将军，你每次都用你的法子恭维我，这次也一样。”

“亚历山大·帕夫洛维奇，你现在真的开心吗？”科兰古问，亚历山大心思重，说高兴未必高兴，说难过没准真会难过很久。

“你没问这句话前，开心都是假的。”亚历山大指尖上捏了一把，科兰古就把手抽了回去。既然亚历山大不再不开心，他打算再问问，亚历山大在波兰问题上究竟怎样想。


End file.
